This application relates to bearing sleeves, and in particular to bearing sleeves for air cycle machines (ACMs).
ACMs are known and include a compressor which compresses air and delivers the air for a downstream use, such as is an aircraft air supply system. A portion of the air from the compressor outlet passes over a turbine rotor, driving the turbine rotor to rotate. An ACM may include several rotating shafts supported by air bearings. One known type of air bearing includes a foil assembly supported by a bearing sleeve.